


Jean and his weakness

by randomlilthings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuties, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, petshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlilthings/pseuds/randomlilthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what he does or says, Jean will always give in to those big puppy eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean and his weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, fluff and more fluff. One shot written to get the fluff out of my system. I love the idea of pet shopping and Jean always giving in to Marco, because he's a softie to his freckled lover.

"No. Marco. Stop giving me those eyes. Nope." Jean was already walking away from the store when he felt a hand tugging on his teeshirt. "God damn it, Marco. Stop pulling. I swear to god if this teeshirt goes out of shape-" He was in mid sentence when he sighed upon seeing those large brown eyes staring at him.

"But Jean... Look." Jean could feel himself giving up and letting his lover win this argument, like the numerous other times. His eyes stared at the large glass window and he was pulled closer to the store by his teeshirt no less. Six pair of eyes were staring back at him and he frowned a little. This was ridiculous.

"Marco, no. We can't afford time for one." The hand on his tee had released its hold, choosing to curling fingers around Jean's wrist and tugging lower. Obviously his lover was not listening to him at all. His freckled face was so close to the glass that it might as well be plastered against it. His other hand was poking at the glass separating them at the small puppy behind, in a cage.

"Jean, look. This one looks like you. It's frowning just like you." Marco said gleefully as he pointed towards a pug. "It's adorable." Eyes narrowed at the offending animal, he lowered himself to the same eye level. "I'm cuter." Jean was pouring a little and Marco knew half the battle has been won. "I know that." He poked Jean's cheek. "Let's go inside." Before he could reject or object, Jean was pulled into the pet store.

Sometimes he forgot that Marco was slightly taller and broader.

 

* * *

 

"I still think I'm cuter."

"I know you are, sweetheart."

Somehow Marco had managed to convince him and they were now walking back to their apartment with a jumping puppy in a kennel. "Marco Bodt, if you neglect me because of that pup I'm throwing it out to the streets."

He had to laugh. He had to. Because Jean was still pouting and was having a staring contest with their new puppy. "I'm serious, Marco."

"I know, Jean." He tried to sound serious but the laughter flooded into his words. "I cannot believe I let you talk me into getting a pug." He poked his finger into the kennel and was assaulted by a wet tongue. Jean frowned and withdrew his wet finger. "Gross. So he takes after you."

"Anything you say, babe. But you know what." Jean finally stopped trying to death stare the pup to look at Marco's smiling face. "I love you." A smile appeared on Jean's face. "I love you for letting me win every single argument and letting me get Jean Jr."

"I love yo-... What no. You're not naming that ugly thing after me. Marco Bodt. No fucking way. Marco, stop trying to run away. Stop your freckled ass." But it was too late, Marco had ran across the street with Jean Jr and was still laughing at his lover.


End file.
